Transformers: New Life
by Master Isabella
Summary: With the war over, things begin to go back to normal in all parts of the world. But Tessa and Cade Yeager struggle to return to the old life they once had. And while Tessa prepares for college, Bumblebee visits an old friend of the Autobots'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Transformers: New Life**_

**_Set after Transformers: Age of Extinction_**

* * *

_**Tessa**_

Tessa removed every article of clothing that was ripped, torn, smudged, dirty, or smelled of rust and metal. Every thought, every crevice in her mind was filled with the violent and traumatic events including the Autobots and the entire battle. Two months. Two months of scrubbing away the dirt and dust of the craziest days of her life; two months of fixing up her newly repaired farm-house.

Two months getting used to the fact that her life was forever changed.

Tessa couldn't help feeling sad. Her life was changed, her dad was changed. . . _she _was changed. In just a matter of days running from the enemies, fighting deadly battles, Tessa had left her childish teenage ways. She was an adult now; something she didn't know whether O liked or not.

"Tess, time to eat!" Her dad called from downstairs.

Despite the changes both external and internal, Tessa and her dad still moved forward, looking at the good of the future. Tessa took one look around her room - which she was still getting used to - and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

The workers that rebuilt the Yeager house worked nonstop for two months, and they were still fixing some of the house. Tessa and her dad had no family room to watch TV, and the other rooms downstairs were shut off until the workers could work on those. The upstairs was the only fully designed part of the house. Her bedroom, her dad's bedroom, the bathrooms, closets, were the first to be built and repaired.

The kitchen though, was where she and her dad spent most of their days. The average-sized kitchen with its small breakfast nook near a window, which overlooked a shady pine tree. It had also become our living room, and much more.

It was dinner, and the smell of spaghetti and meatballs filled Tessa's nostrils. She wished Shane could be there to eat, it would have been the perfect time to talk and let her dad and Shane talk some more. But Shane wasn't in town now. He was off with his family for the weekend.

"Smells good, Dad." Tessa said as she took a sit in one of the high chairs.

Cade Yeager, her father, angled his head so he could smile at her. "I learn from the best, sweetie."

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Who would that be?"

"You, of course." He said and placed a steaming bowl of the hot mess they call spaghetti, sauce, and meatballs.

With her mom gone, Tessa always had to teach her father some household things. Cooking, cleaning, and making sure everything was kept tight around the place. Her dad didn't always have to cook or clean. Most of the time she took over the things that women did. But every once in a while, Tessa's dad just wanted her to actually _be _young, not that he had completely realized she had grown into a mature adult by now.

"And the student becomes the teacher." She murmured softly. She gave him a small smile and picked up a fork, twirling it until the spaghetti has twisted into an ugly spiral with some of the noodles hanging off the end.

"So," her dad said. "you talk to Shane any lately?"

Tessa knew that her dad was really making an effort to get to know Shane, to give him a chance, without losing his big, protective dad status.

"Nope." Tessa said, shoving a mouthful of noodles into her mouth. She swallowed hard and continued, "I'm sure he's just hanging out with his family."

"You mean the Lucky Charms gang?" Cade Yeager pointed out. Tessa rolled her eyes and with that, her dad started singing the Lucky Charms theme song.

She shook her head. "You're ridiculous, Dad. You know that, right?"

"Actually I do."

Tessa laughed and took another bite of the burning spaghetti. It was good to have the moments when Tessa and her dad could believe that their life could be normal again, to become accustomed to an average life of dad and daughter only.

Then there were the times when they sat in silence, wondering about the Autobots and Optimus Prime, now gone to fight his creators. Tessa recalled a conversation she had had with her dad two weeks after the sound of battle rang in China.

_"We're not ordinary, Tessa." Her dad had spoken softly and warmly, not wanting to upset his daughter any more than she already was. "At least not anymore."_

_She had frowned and said, "We're not ordinary?"_

_Cade Yeager had sighed and rubbed his scruffy chin for a long time. "We've fought alongside alien robots, defied many things, made enemies. We're anything but ordinary, Tess."_

_"What makes you think we can't be normal again?" Tessa had asked, her fingers slightly trembling._

_"We can make an effort, sweetie." He had told her. "But we'll always be apart of the Autobots. We're changed. . . for good."_

Tessa shuddered, back in the time she was in now. She would never completely understand what her father meant by 'changed'. Maybe one day she would understand; not today though.

Tessa finished her dinner faster than her dad, and dropped the bowl and fork into the sink.

"Thanks, Dad." She said. "It was good. I think I'm gonna go take a walk around."

"Be careful, Tessa." Her dad warned me, and with that Tessa shrugged on a Texas Longhorns hoodie.

Outside, the air was humid with the arrival of summer. But even then the nights dropped lower than the sunny Texas days she usually dealt with. She walked a few yards from the house that she had grown up in, and sat down on the cold, hard ground. Tessa leaned back, her fingers twirling around the long stalks of grass. She needed to remember to tell my dad to cut the grass soon.

Her phone beeped in her jeans pocket, and she pulled it out.

_Shane 3 _

Tessa immediately punched the answer button with her index finger and held the phone up to her left ear. She could hear the heavy breathing of her boyfriend.

"Shane?" She asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hey, baby." Shane's voice said from the other side of the line. Tessa exhaled deeply, glad that it really was her boyfriend and not an illusion. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Tessa bit her bottom lip. Truthfully, she didn't know if she was fine or not.

"How's your dad?" Shane asked.

"Pretty good." She answered. "When are you coming back?"

"Soon, Tess." Shane said. "I promise."

"Well," Tessa said. "how's your family doing?"

"Doing fine." He told her. "Colorado Springs is gorgeous."

She nodded even though Shane couldn't see. "I bet it is."

"You should have come when I asked you."

Tessa made little swirly lines and shapes in the dirt. "I would have intruded on family time. You need to be with your family, Shane."

"You wouldn't be intruding. You-"

"Besides," she quickly interrupt him, "do you really think my dad would allow me to go to Colorado Springs with my twenty year-old boyfriend?"

"I guess you're right."

"That's what I thought." She said. "Have fun, Shane. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Shane hung up, leaving Tessa to listen to the chirping of the crickets and the rustling of the wind through the fields.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cade**_

Cade Yeager stared out the window of his two-story farmhouse as he watched his young seventeen year-old daughter sit on the dry grass. His head was a jumble of thoughts. Tessa was, and always will be, his reason for living. She was everything to him, even when she didn't listen or got angry at him. It was all the time that he wondered how he could keep her safe. Cade didn't want his daughter to lead a sheltered life, but one where she was protected and still did things that many teenagers did. He already knew that he couldn't shelter her against Shane. . .

Cade shut the blinds before he left the house behind and headed towards his newly built barn. On the way there, he passed the small stone that was almost like a gravestone, but with nothing buried underneath. It represented his friend, Lucas, who had died during the war.

The barn was painted red, like most barns were. It wasn't the kind of red that strained your eyes when you looked at it, but a deep red that had the look for a farm. Inside wasn't the wreckage it had been before he had bought the truck that had turned out to be Optimus Prime. Joshua Joyce had made sure that Cade was fixed up with good technology and the right tools to continue his creation of new inventions. The back of the barn was an empty space, when or if any Autobots decided to come and stay.

Optimus Prime had left the other Autobots, leaving Hound, Crosshairs, Bumblebee, and Drift to protect Cade and Tessa Yeager. But after several weeks of staying at the Yeager farm, the four Autobots had left; they had disappeared. Two months later, Cade hadn't heard a thing from them. Perhaps they were off fighting crime, or back in hiding. Cade didn't know a thing about where they went, or if all of them were still alive.

Cade sometimes wondered if they were ever to come back. He would be satisfied with knowing they were still alive. The young inventor felt somewhat responsible for the Autobots. They saved him; he saved them, but then what? He still felt like they deserved something else. They saved Chicago, and maybe even the world.

Cade Yeager fell into a chair, slouching his back and shoulders. He was tired; lately that was all he ever was. Whether it was because of his nonstop inventing and building, or something else he didn't know. Though it was a possibility that Cade was having lack of sleep.

The flickering of the barn lights interrupted Cade's thoughts furthermore, and he stood from his chair. The lights flickered once more and he started moving towards the door, slow and steady.

Things like this didn't happen very often. In fact, they didn't happen at all. So it was all strange to Cade as he made his way to the barn door and slid outside. At first Cade Yeager didn't see anything, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness - only the light of a half-moon to guide him - Cade realized that what was going on wasn't a storm, or anything else an imagination might stir up. No, this wasn't anything ordinary.

This was the doing of a Transformer.

A nearby Autobot, or Decepticon, must have hit a power line, because before Cade Yeager knows it, all the lights in the barn and the house shut off within seconds.

Cade thought about running to the house and checking on his daughter. She was obviously inside; her spot by the fence abandoned. But Cade felt it better not to tell his daughter that a robot alien could be nearby, whether it be friendly or not. Hopefully she was sound asleep, not to where she would wake up and notice all the lights having burnt out.

Cade spun around several times, looking for any signs that an Autobot or Decepticon or Dinobot was heading his way. He saw nothing, and began to put aside the idea that the Autobots might be returning to the Yeager family. As Cade turned to go to the house, something fell to the ground in front of him; something so big that it shook the earth beneath Cade Yeager. He himself fell to the ground, putting his arms up as a sort of shield.

"Holy sh-"

Cade didn't finish his words. Instead, he looked up at the Autobot that was only inches from him; an Autobot that was familiar. One that transformed from a robot alien into a familiar-looking 2014 Camaro. . .

In front of Cade Yeager was Bumblebee.

"Cade jumped up from his spot on the ground and walked closer to Bumblebee, squinting his eyes to make sure that this was really happening. He didn't know whether this were real or just a dream; an illusion.

"Bumblebee," Cade said, "what are you doing here?" He glanced around Bumblebee and everywhere else. "Where are the other Autobots?"

"It's. . . only me," Bumblebee said.

Cade's heart dropped for a moment. Were the rest of the Autobots dead? He thought to himself. Or were they still alive? Just not with Bumblebee. Cade didn't want to ask, afraid of the answer that awaited him. What if the answer wasn't good? What if the rest of the Autobots were dead? Many questions pounded against Cade's mind.

"I come alone," Bumblebee spoke through the many channels, "the rest have not come with me."

"Why'd you come alone?" Cade questioned.

"I can only trust so many people." Bumblebee said, his voice changing. "The others do not know I have left. They'll notice sooner or later. . . and I want to be gone by then."

"Be gone? Where are you going?" Cade wondered if Bumblebee would follow the path of Optimus Prime, or at least leave planet Earth.

It seemed as though the yellow Autobot hesitated. He bent down on one knee, and with another moment's hesitation, he spoke.

"There's someone I need to see."

"Who?"

"Someone important. You should know in case." Bumblebee said. "I trust you not to tell anyone else."

Cade thought about it. Bumblebee trusted him to not say anything to his daughter, to the other Autobots if they were to ever return, or to anyone else who might need to know. It was hard to think that he would have to keep a secret from Tessa who had been through it all with him.

"Why me?" Cade looked up at Bumblebee. "Why just me?"

"You saved the Autobots." Bumblebee announced. "I know that you're our ally, our friend. You're someone I can trust."

Cade nodded and said, "maybe one day you can tell me where you're going. . . or who you're going to see?"

"Maybe one day."

Cade didn't expect for Bumblebee to turn into his car form and back up. Cade watched as the yellow Camaro kept backing up, and with a few final words, he sped off into the night.

* * *

Cade Yeager went to bed that night thinking about Bumblebee and whoever he needed to see. If it was that important that Cade couldn't tell anyone, he didn't know if he wanted to protect such a secret. But was it really that complicated? Was it really that secretive? Cade decided that whatever the circumstances, he wouldn't tell a soul about his short conversation with the Transformer.

_There's someone I need to see. _

The words lingered in Cade's mind until he slowly but surely fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tessa**_

If ever was a time to return to normal, it was now. Tessa Yeager stood in front of her bathroom mirror, tugging at the tangled strands of her golden hair. She brushed at the stubborn knots, which hurt like crazy. But that wasn't the reason to return to normal. It was what came after. Her friends and her would be heading to the race track. It had been two days since her last talk with Shane, and now he was returning. What excited Tessa the most was the fact that with Shane back, he'd also be driving again. She loved the rush of driving in the car with him, the adrenaline that overtook her when he sped up and turned a corner too fast or skid across the race track. But that also meant that she wouldn't get to have a private reunion with Shane. There would be dozens of people at the race track, ready to catch a glimpse of the racer. And that meant the only alone time she got with him was in the car, and he would be too busy focusing and driving to talk with Tessa. But, she knew she could wait.

When Tessa finally managed to pull out all the matted strands, she was satisfied with her hair pulled back. Besides, if she drove in the car with Shane, she didn't want her hair becoming a problem. She wanted to be able to see everything, including her boyfriend. Tessa was excited, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She was also jittery; hopefully that would go away though.

Downstairs, though, Tessa wasn't jittery or enthusiastic. No, she knew her dad wouldn't support the fact that her daughter was getting into a rally car with a rally driver - and not just any rally car driver; her boyfriend - and getting caught into a dangerous situation. So. Tessa managed to keep her excitement at bay. At least until she was out the door where her dad couldn't see.

"Morning, Tess," Cade, her father, said with a smile as she stepped into the kitchen. The smell of bacon and grilled cheese overflowed her senses.

Tessa was grateful that she didn't have to cook breakfast this morning. That way she could get out of the house and to Shane faster. "Morning, Dad. Smells good."

Cade slid a grilled cheese sandwich on to a plate and handed it to her. She took it with a smile and bit into the delicious breakfast food. It wasn't until that she realized how hungry she really was. Her stomach grumbled for more, and she took several more bites without thinking about anything else. She didn't want to eat too little, or too much. Not when she'd be in a speedy rally car race.

As Tessa took another bite of grilled cheese, she studied her dad. He was awfully tense, and there was something in his expression, in his face, that showed he was up to something.

"Dad?" Cade turned to his daughter, putting a plate of piling bacon on the breakfast nook table.

"Yeah, Tess?" He looked at his young daughter.

"I. . . " Tessa struggled to find the right words. That, or she couldn't make the words come out. She was puzzled. What was wrong with her dad? And what could she say? "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Her dad answered, making his eyebrows furrow and making a crease between his eyes. "I'm just. . . tired."

Tessa believed him, but also knew that he was only telling _half _of the truth. "Dad, look at me."

"Hm?" Her dad stopped what he was doing and looked Tessa straight in the eyes. "Tessy, I'm fine. I promise."

Tessa sighed. "Okay."

The rest of the morning went quickly, and without words. Tension followed Tessa's dad wherever he went, and she was too perplexed to say anything. She wanted to question her dad even more, but knew that he probably wouldn't budge. Also, Cade probably wouldn't enjoy being interrogated by an seventeen year-old. After making sure that Tessa was fine, Cade left the house and took the crackling tension and a bemusing attitude with him, leaving Tessa to ponder what was wrong with him.

But all the muddled feelings disappeared from Tessa when she looked at the clock on the stove.

_It's time_. She though excitedly, grabbing her purse and phone. Hopefully, when Tessa told her dad she was going out, he wouldn't ask too many questions.

Tessa walked into the new barn, the smell of fresh paint and rusty metal in the air. Her eyes tuned into the darkness. Sure, there were lights in the barn. But with no windows, it was sort of dark in there.

"Dad!" Tessa shouted, her voice echoing.

Cade Yeager appeared minutes later, holding metal scraps in one hand and a hammer in the other. Some new inventions were scattered around the barn, and Tessa didn't even _want _to know what half of them did. Tessa looked over at her dad and saw that he was waiting for her to speak. That silent tension back in the air.

"I'm, um, going out for a few hours," Tessa jabbed a thumb behind her, towards the door.

"Go ahead," her dad replied. "Be back before dinner."

Tessa sighed at her dad's bewildering attitude. What in the heck was wrong with him? "Yeah, sure."

When her dad turned on his heel and started to walk back to wherever he was before, Tessa wanted to call out to him. She wanted to know what was wrong. Yesterday he wasn't like that; he had been completely normal. Well, as normal as Cade Yeager could get. And now, he was acting. . . what were the words? Tessa filed through her mind for the right words to describe her father's odd behavior. Different. Strange. Utterly bemusing.

Whatever it was, Tessa didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

The race track was the perfect example of a chaotic crowd. Compared to Tessa, her jittery self was nothing to the crowd. Everyone buzzed around, talking, shouting, and some shoving others out of the way. She steered clear of the big crowd as much as possible, pushing her way through the crowd and murmuring "excuse me" every once in a while.

Security let her pass into the garage where, thankfully, Shane was sitting on the hood of his car. When Shane's eyes moved on to her, a big smile was plastered on his face. He jumped off the hood and ran up to her, wrapping her in his warm arms, his leather jacket bringing comfort to Tessa. It was familiar, and it felt good to be able to have that again. Only a few days apart, but it felt like years. When Tessa pulled back, she felt the edges of her mouth tug upwards, and, before that full grin could appear, she pulled him into a kiss that lasted for what seemed like a long time.

Finally, Shane pulled back. "Tessa," was all he managed to say as he pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

She replied with a big smile. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Oh, trust me," Shane leaned back on his car, folding his arms across his chest. The hint if an Irish accent showed when he spoke. "I am too."

"H-how was Colorado Springs?" She asked, keeping the excitement at seeing her boyfriend hidden.

"Pretty," Shane said. "I'm just happy to be back to rally races and you."

"Me too."

"So," Shane said, grabbing her hand and playing with her fingers. "Anything new going on?"

Tessa bit her lip. Should she tell Shane about her dad's strange behavior? _No_, she told herself. _Not now_. She didn't want to distract him with problems; not on his first day. Besides, he was about to race, and distractions from the Yeager family wouldn't exactly help.

"No," she said casually. "Same old, same old."

"Humph," he exhaled. "Ready to ride?"

The big smile returned to Tessa' face. "Always."

Shane pulled her into another kiss and said, "that's my girl."

And even as Shane and Tessa climbed into his rally car, Tessa thought only about three things. One, that nothing, absolutely _nothing_, could ruin such a perfect moment. Two, that she could forget about her worries about her dad; that could come later. And three. . . .

Maybe things could return to normal. No Autobots, no Deceptions, and nothing else for that matter.

Just normal. Simple as that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cade**_

"Nope, can't do this," Cade Yeager stood from his place on the chair and paced back and forth on the porch. "Can't. Can't do this." He muttered over and over again.

Why? Why had Bumblebee made him promise not to tell anyone about where he was going? What was so special about him? Why did _he _have to house a robot alien's secret? And on top of that, why was it such a secret? _It's a stupid secret_, Cade couldn't help but think.

Questions. So many questions that Cade wished he had asked Bumblebee. But he hadn't. He had only listened to the Autobot's request, and that was the end of it.

"Ridiculous, that is," Cade muttered to himself. He didn't like to keep secrets from his little girl - if eighteen was still 'little'. Still, he couldn't keep hiding this from Tessa, the part of him that he loved unconditionally. Tessa could keep a secret, right? She wouldn't tell anyone, if he asked, about Bumblebee's return, his secret that Cade protected.

That was another thing.

He didn't even know where Bumblebee had gone. All he knew is that it was somewhere in California. Somewhere, that was where Bumblebee was headed. _Maybe I should follow him_. The ridiculous thought popped into Cade's head before he actually registered where he was getting to.

"No," he told him, his hands gripping the porch railing. "Absolutely not."

He would never follow someone to figure out a secret that his friend had trusted him with. Cade couldn't imagine how Bumblebee would feel if Cade showed up, creeping around like a stalker. And what about the person Bumblebee needed to see?

_There's someone I need to see._

That was probably the hundredth time that Cade had thought about those six words. Six words, and Cade was puzzled, unable to give up thinking about it. The person Bumblebee needed to see was important. It was very obvious when Bumblebee had spoken. Strange that an alien robot could feel things about humans. What Bumblebee felt, though, was a puzzle that Cade couldn't solve. Was it absurd that Cade was clinging to Bumblebee's words like this? He was almost addicted to finding out. But really, Cade just wanted to know who Bumblebee needed to see, and why it was such a secret. Cade came to a conclusion. . . That he was going crazy, unhinged, or something. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe Bumblebee hadn't visited the Yeager's house, and requested that Cade keep a secret. And like that, another question popped into Cade's mind.

Why had the Autobots left in the first place?

Nothing made sense! About the Autobots, about Bumblebee, or about anything in general. Questions, conflicts, and such stupid problems about a secret that didn't need to be a secret in the first place. Cade couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to tell Tessa. He didn't care if Bumblebee had trusted him enough to tell him a secret, Cade wanted to tell his daughter the truth. He didn't want to hide anything from his little girl. She wouldn't tell anyone, not a soul. So why did it matter if he promised not to tell her? He had to, and he would as soon as Tessa came back from. . . wait, where had she gone?

Cade concentrated to the conversation with Tessa early that morning. His mind was tired, but he managed to pull up the recent memory.

_"I'm, um, going out for a few hours."_

Had Cade really been too deep in his own thoughts to find out where Tessa was going? Or with whom she was going with? Had his own internal conflictions made him, for even one second, distracted from his daughter?

_"Go ahead. Be back before dinner."_

It was true, Cade thought, thinking to what he had said. He should have asked her where, when, with who. But he was too distracted to made sure that she would be safe. Cade mentally slapped himself, all the thoughts of Bumblebee and his trust in Cade to keep his secret momentraliy disappear. What would happen if Tessa had done something dangerous, or went somewhere bad? Could she have been injured? Hurt? Or dare he say. . . in a cold alley, disposed of and dead? Cade shook his head. Those were ridiculous thoughts, and a little overboard. Tessa could take care of herself, and she made the right decisions when it came to her own safety. She could protect herself, but it still bothered Cade that he hadn't asked.

It bothered him immensely, never leaving his mind as he stared out over the long stretch of farmlands. Rolling fields and crops that were nearing harvest time. The chilly air having disappeared over the night, bringing a fresh day of cloudless blue skies and warm winds that felt good against Cade's exposed skin. Cade relaxed, more than he had in days. His daughter could take care of herself. He trusted her, and it would do him no good to worry and freak out when he knew she was safe and sound, protected. So, since the day that Bumblebee had visited him, Cade let himself relax a little more every minute, his tense muscles relaxing, his breathing become calm, no longer rushed.

Tessa would be fine. And when she returned home, Cade would sit her down and have a long talk about everything that had happened the past few days. Bumblebee trusted Cade, he knew that. But the Autobot also trusted Tessa. There was no doubt. Bumblebee wouldn't be upset over Cade telling his secret. It would be fine. Everything would be fine. Everything. And with that, some of the worry disappeared, and Cade let himself enjoy the hot afternoon.

"I wish you were here," Cade whispered, thinking about his late wife.

He looked up at the sky, knowing that she was somewhere, watching over him and Tessa. He knew that she would agree with his decision to tell Tessa about Bumblebee's visit. He would tell Tessa anything to keep her safe. Cade was sure that him and his wife would agree on anything to keep their little girl safe.

After all, she deserved to know the truth. No more secrets, not anymore.

Never again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tessa**_

Tessa returned home after the race. Adrenaline was still in her system, and it didn't seem like the jittery energy would ever leave. This happened every time Shane drove in a rally car race. Tessa had been dropped off by Shane, and left shortly after. Though he wanted to say hello to Tessa's dad, she felt it was best if he didn't. From what she had seen this morning, her dad was probably still in that strange, sort of hynotized attitude. Yes, hynotized was a good word to describe him by. It looked as though he had seen a ghost, an alien, or some other weird unnatural creature that didn't belong on Earth.

As Tessa neared the screen door, she could hear her dad scuffling around inside. All the rush from the adrenaline high, or energy that she was so hyped up on, disappeared in that moment. Her concern for her dad was too much, and all of a sudden she felt tired, the weight of the world on her shoulders. The sadness of her mother's death washed over her. If her mom were here, maybe Tessa's dad would be okay. Tessa had a lot going on her self. Returning from the dangerous journey with the Autobots, college just around the corner, her relationship with Shane becoming even more serious, and the weight of one day leaving home. Was the time Tessa put aside for her dad enough? Did he need more time with his only daughter? Questions, again, pounded on the inside of Tessa's head.

She needed to find out. Now.

"Dad?" Tessa pushed open the screen door to reveal a dark corridor. She put her jacket and bag on a hook near the front door, and started creeping through the house. The workers had obviously been there that day, because the living room was no longer boarded off from the Yeager family. She pushed the plastic curtain away and into the living room.

Cade Yeager sat on the couch, eyebrows furrowed and a deep crease in between his eyes. He was in deep thought, which made Tessa want to turn around and leave like nothing ever happened.

_No_, Tessa thought to herself. _I need answers_.

"Tessa!" Cade jumped off the couch and enveloped Tessa in a strong hug. She was taken by surprise, but returned the affectionate hug.

"Dad?" She pulled away and looked at her dad's relaxed face. He _did _look different from this morning. Tessa frowned, wondering if that morning had all been a dream. "Dad, are. . . are you okay?"

"Yes," he answered quickly. "Tessa, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Bum-"

Before her dad could finish what he was saying, the house shook under her feet. Tessa yelped and clutched the door frame as the house shook even more, everything moving back and forth in a rapid motion. Cade looked around with a puzzled expression on her face. Or at least that was what Tessa thought her dad looked like. All she could feel was fear, and the inevitable possibility that they were experiencing an earth-quake. . . or something much, much worse.

"Daddy, what's going on!" Tessa shouted at her dad, grabbing hold of the door frame even harder.

"I-I don't know!" Cade yelled back, making his way over to her. He grabbed her arms and started leading her out of the unfinished part of the house. Ladders and buckets of nails and dangerous tools were everywhere, and he didn't want Tessa to get hurt.

Tessa and her dad made it into the dark hallway, the lights flickering on and off. Tessa felt with her hands at the wall, closer and closer to the darkening front of the house. It was around six, and it was starting to get dark in Texas.

As Tessa and her dad reached the end of the hallway and towards the door, the house started to shake less and less, until it was only a shudder, a buzz, and then silence.

"What in the world. . ." Tessa looked around at her surroundings. Some things had fallen off shelves and a table in the kitchen had fell over. Tessa turned to her dad. "Dad, do you think-"

"No," her dad shook her head. "That wasn't an earthquake."

"Then. . . what was it?" Tessa swallowed against the lump in her throat.

Cade, again, shook his head. "I could ask you the same, Tess."

Tessa walked away from her dad, and reached for the doorknob. She turned her hand, and the front door flew wide open. . .

Revealing three Autobots standing in their yard.

"Holy sh-"

"Tess!" Her dad scolded before she could exclaim entirely. She blushed in embarassment, but turned back to the Autobots. They stood in front of her, tall and, well, robotic.

"Ah, crap," Tessa muttered, glancing at her dad and then to the Autobots.

"We want to question Cade Yeager," The green Autobot stepped forward, Hound was the name.

Tessa turned fully to face her father, glowering at him. "What have you done now?"

Her dad, in return, just stared out at the robots. The other two with Hound were Drift and Crosshairs. Tessa remembered everything in a short amount of time. It was like her life flashing before her eyes before death.

"Uh, I'm here." Cade walked out of the farmhouse, Tessa in tow. "What do you need?"

"Where's Bumblebee?" Drift questioned, not hesitating a second. His long, metal swords tucked behind him

"Yeah, where is he?" Crosshairs pushed further, causing Tessa's dad to step back, away from the Autobots.

"Dad?" Tessa gulped. Her dad turned his head slightly to look at her. "What the heck did you do?"

Cade shook his head and turned back to the three Autobots. He took a deep breath and said, "I-I don't know where Bumblebee is."

"Liar!" Drift stepped forward, causing both Hound and Crosshairs to stop him before he came any closer. "Tell us where Bumblebee is."

"I don't know," Tessa's dad said.

"Oh, God," Tessa whispered to herself, then she looked up at her father, suddenly remembering something.

_"Tessa, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Bum-"_

Tessa pieced it together. Her dad had somehow crossed paths with Bumblebee. Though he hadn't completed his sentence, Tessa knew he was going to say Bumblebee.

_It's about Bumblebee._

That's what he had meant to say to her. Now she knew. She knew about everything, without him even telling her.

"Dad," Tessa looked up at her father, suddenly understanding it all. There must have been something in her voice, because both her father and the three Autobots turn to look at her. It made sense, finally. Why her dad was acting weird, secretive, almost. He was hiding something. From her. From the Autobots standing front of them.

He was hiding a secret.

"You do know, don't you?" Tessa questioned, hurt that her dad hadn't told her before. When had Bumblebee contacted him?

_It all makes sense_. Tessa thought to herself.

"You know where Bumblebee is."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bumblebee**_

Bumblebee drove past traffic, simply passing as an ordinary yellow, black-striped Camaro. As he constantly switched lanes, horns honked and driver's yelled. But none of that fazed Bumblebee in the slightest. Not when he was six miles away from the one person he cared about. Who cared if he was a robot? He still cared about that one person, enough to go against the worst of enemies just to save that person.

In this case, that wasn't the scenario. The scenario was a long stretch of hot pavement, a blazing sun up ahead, and the determination to reach one person, and that person alone. South Gate, California was a long way from Texas, a long way from when he communicated with Cade Yeager. But it didn't take long to reach the sign that welcomed millions of people each year to South Gate.

But out of the hundreds of thousands of people who live here, and those who don't, Bumblebee could only focus on one thing. Reaching that one house, in that one neighborhood, for that one person. It was just a matter of time and speed.

Bumblebee couldn't help but wonder if that person had heard about the war with the in Chicago. He could only wonder if that person was relatively safe. If anything were to happen to that person. . .

Bumblebee's thoughts came to a screeching halt when he reached the familiar neighborhood sign. Avoiding close calls with a bunch of angry drivers, Bumblebee easily drove into the neighborhood. He scanned left and right, looking for that one house.

And there it was.

The house was like it had always been. The same green grass, the same trees, and the same driveway that Bumblebee drove into. He drove past the house and into the backyard, parking near one of the windows. Bumblebee, still in his car form, revved the engine a few times and let the tires squeal against the grass and dirt. He could hear yelling from inside, and he perked up. As much as a robot _could _perk up. Perhaps he was just excited. We may never know.

"Bumblebee?"

The boy, or man now, was staring down at him. He was much older and grown. He still looked like the teenager that he had been a few years ago, but his face and eyes showed he had aged. He was more muscled now, like he had been working out since Bumblebee left. But it was still him, and Bumblebee was surprised to see a blonde walk up beside his former friend.

Bumblebee remembered the girl, but couldn't place a precise name to her face.

"Bumblebee?" The man said again.

Bumblebee abruptly turned into his normal robotic self, and stared at the one person he had worried about in the years before. The man before him that he had known and protected for such a long time, through a lot of hardships and struggles.

The man before him was Sam Witwicky.

Bumblebee used his radio to communicate the words, "Hello, Sam."

Sam Witwicky looked stunned, almost blown away. He gripped the blonde girl's hand and Bumblebee pondered over her name. Familiar face, he thought, so he had to know her. But as much as he tried, Bumblebee couldn't find the name. Bumblebee bent down so he was lower, not as noticeable in the quiet neighborhood; he looked around cautiously.

Sam stepped up, still loosely holding the blonde's hand.

"Hello, Bumblebee."

If robots could possible smile, Bumblebee would have.

* * *

Carly was her name. Bumblebee had finally figured it out. Her name was Carly, and she was Sam's girlfriend. He remembered her face, and it was almost hard to believe that he had forgotten her name. But after so long of disappearing off the map and then reappearing, perhaps it was excusable.

"I can't believe this." Sam paced on the stone pathway. "I come for one weekend to see my parents, and then. . . then he comes."

Bumblebee knew Sam wasn't angry that he came. More shocked to the core in a way. Bumblebee had disappeared from Sam Witwicky's life after Autobots and the Decepticons had raced against each other to reach the Cybertronian spacecraft on the moon. Was it possible that Sam was angry? Upset over having just been abandoned?

Bumblebee wondered if that was possible. After all, Sam looked plenty happy with that girl of his. He knew that Sam hadn't let the sudden disappearance of the Autobots affect him too much. He hoped.

"I think it's great," Carly said. Sam didn't seem to hear her and in return, Carly rolled her eyes. Bumblebee made a few whirring noises, happy that Carly wasn't as shocked as Sam.

"Where did you go!" Sam walked up to Bumblebee. "Nevermind," he said, waving his hand. "Wait, yes, I want to know!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Sam, calm down!"

Sam glanced at her from his peripheral vision. "I just want to know! Is that bad?" Sam looked at me. "Ugh, what does it matter."

"You're just confused," Carly said, "Maybe even a little surprised."

Sam stalked over to Bumblebee, his hands on his hips. "Bumblebee, I want - no, I _need _an explanation."

Bumblebee was about to say something, but Sam cut him off.

"How. . ." Sam trailed off. He opened his mouth to try again, but failed all the same. On the third try, he said, "How are you here? _Why_ are you here?"

Bumblebee knew that he should be hurt that Sam held some emotion in his voice that showed he wasn't completely happy about Bumblebee's return. Or perhaps Sam was just too stunned to show any other emotions. Humans were strange that way.

Bumblebee wanted to explain everything. Why the Autobots left. Why he left. About Optimius Prime, the Yeager family. The war in Chicago. It was a long story, but where else did Bumblebee have to be? So, once again he looked around to make sure no one was near, and he spoke the next words, using the built-in radio to communicate:

"I will start from the beginning."

* * *

When Bumblebee finished his story, of everything that had happened, he realized that the Witwicky boy still hadn't spoken. The girl beside him, Carly, as Bumblebee had remembered, was whispering quietly to him. Bumblebee didn't worry. Sam was just shocked, surprised at Bumblebee's abrupt appearance. It was so completely out of the blue, it was expected.

"And you're okay?" Sam finally spoke, looking up at the Autobot with sincere worry. It reminded Bumblebee of the day when he'd first met Sam. A teenager, a little immature, but still, a good kid.

Bumblebee nodded, Sam nodded, and again there was silence.

Bumblebee had left out the part about him running off from the other Autobots without telling them anything of his plans or where he was going. He pondered whether or not it were a good idea to explain now. At the time it was a good idea, leaving the Autobots, Bumblebee thought. This was his business to deal with, this was Sam. The friend he had left behind, abandoned, disappeared. He wanted to give an explanation that was from him and _only_ him. Was that so bad?

Even so, Bumblebee knew the other Autobots were tracking him down now. He would have to return to them sooner or later. Bumblebee rather preferred it be sooner, so that the Autobots didn't know what he was doing. It was something very personal to Bumblebee, not to them.

Knowing that Sam now understood why he had left so abruptly, Bumblebee said, "I am going now."

"Wait!" Sam screamed as Bumblebee turned away from the two humans below and before him. "Don't leave yet. . . You just got back. I still have questions, and. . ." Sam looked at the alien robot in front of him, his mouth agape. "Can't you stay?"

Bumblebee hesitated. Could he? With the Autobots not too far behind, could he stay? He couldn't stay forever. He preferred to stay off the radar. At least until Optimus Prime came back. . . From wherever he is now.

"I have questions, too." Carly stepped up, giving him a bright and sincere smile. "After all, you just got here, and I - _we_ - just want to understand what's going on. You know, since the war in Chicago."

If Bumblebee were human, he would be an exasperated one. But slowly, and hesitantly, he nodded.

Carly smiled. "Good," she said.

Bumblebee couldn't help but notice the slight smirk of relief on Sam's lips.

Bumblebee nodded again. Just for a little while. He would stay just a little while. He would continue to explain his actions, the Autobots, and where Optimus Prime was. It wouldn't take long. He no longer cared if the Autobots came and found him.

Let them, he thought. It no longer mattered. The personal part is over. This, now, was just him catching up with an old friend of the Autobots'. And especially to him.

Especially to Bumblebee.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify things, _Transformers: New Life _will be a short story. But don't worry, never fear, this story is far from over. Thanks, guys. :)**


End file.
